Post Thanatos
by raziel-chan
Summary: Raziel se voit confier une mission: partir à la recherche d'un objet important aux yeux de Kain. Mais en cours de mission, il rencontre un étrange soldat...pas si étranger que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Tout était calme. Trop calme. Je me tenais assis sur le rebord du balcon surplombant Razielhim. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lumières de la cité, peu à peu, s'évanouissaient. Toutes les rues aspiraient à un calme déconcertant. Dans le lointain, on pouvait deviner la cité des humains. J'aurais, sans difficultés, pu asséner un coup destructeur au cœur de ces murs, s'ils n'étaient pas hors d'atteinte, et si mon propre cœur n'était pas aussi troublé. Je cherchais, cherchais et recherchais une réponse à mes questions. Mais rien. Le vide seulement et beaucoup de confusion. Peut être que perdre mon regard dans le ciel et ne plus penser à rien m'aurait aidé, mais la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, depuis des siècles, n'était plus perceptible. Seul restait visible cet immense nuage de fumée qui nous servait de protection contre les rayons solaires. On peut dire que ma tête était semblable à ce nuage.

Je sentis qu'il était derrière moi. Et ce depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui faire face. La peur ? Non. Mon seigneur ne m'effraye pas. Il s'était crée un lien très intime entre lui et moi de puis ma «naissance ». Nous étions plus que commandeur et exécuteur, nous étions des confidents. Il y avait bien des choses que je pouvais lui dire qu'aucun de mes semblables n'oseraient imaginer.

Je comptais sur cette infinité justement car mon esprit ne trouvait plus la paix depuis plusieurs lunes, depuis toujours en fait mais jamais aussi fort qu'à présent. Ce soir peut être tout allait changer. La honte ? Oui, voilà ce qui m'avait retenu durant ces temps. La honte de m'avouer que j'étais faible. Pas en apparence, mais au fond de mon être. Où que je soie, quoi que je fasse, toujours la même question venait me troubler, bien que je ne laissais jamais paraître mon doute.

Mais mon maître n'était pas dupe, trop expérimenté pour qu'on le trompât de cette manière. Je lui en étais à la fois reconnaissant et l'en blâmais. Il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et en avait fait allusion lors de notre dernière discute. Il avait tout à fait raison, il y avait bel et bien un corps étranger dans les rouages de mon esprit.

Je relevais la tête et mes yeux se perdaient dans l'immensité de l'obscurité de la nuit. Ignorant mon maître, je promenais négligemment une griffe sur le marbre de la balustrade, en restant appuyé sur l'autre coude. Le temps semblait s'éterniser, je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et détournais automatiquement mon regard. La nuit était tombée entièrement maintenant, tout était noir. Je décidais alors de briser ce silence inconfortable mais mon maître me devança. D'un seul frôlement de griffe, il me fis tourner vers lui sans prononcer pour autant une seule parole. Puis, il me fixa du regard. Seule la pression de ce regard me fis ainsi lever la tête et je le fixais également.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas droit chez toi en ce moment »

Ces simples mots, je les entendais résonner dans ma tête, si secs, si forts, si vrais… Pourtant Kain, mon maître et créateur n'avait qu'à peine entrouvert les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à le cacher. Fais seulement attention de ne pas laisser apparaître tes faiblesses.

- Tu avais donc remarqué ?

Tu pensais me le cacher éternellement ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

Tu ne m'ennuies pas, tu m'inquiètes plutôt ! Un vampire se doit d'être fort. Un vampire doit cacher ses faiblesses. Un vampire ne connaît pas la pitié, ni la peur !

Mais le doute ? …

Hum… je l'admets. J'ai du faire de nombreux choix dans le passé et j'avoue avoir souvent douté d'avoir fait les bons. Hésites-tu sur un choix passé ?

Pas vraiment, c'est surtout de moi que je doute.

A ces mots, Kain pris un air désolé et fatigué. Il me dit d'une voix compréhensive que nous avions déjà parlé de cela auparavant, que toutes les questions que je me pose à ce sujet sont inutiles. J'ai déjà entendu ces mots une fois, après ma première mutation. J'avais alors commencé à découvrir mes nouveaux sens, plus fins, plus aiguisés et j'avais alors commencé à me remettre en question.

Etait-ce si dur d'y répondre ? Pourquoi Kain refusait-il toujours d'en parler avec moi ? N'avions nous pas vécu et combattu près d'un millénaire côte à côte ? N'avions nos pas vécu les meilleurs et les pires moments ensemble ? N'étais-je pas son premier né ? Son «confident » ? Malgré tout cela, il persistait dans le mutisme et l'énigme.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux échangèrent ne serait-ce qu'un son. Nous nous fixions des yeux et parlions par nos expressions. Kain tenait bon, il ne dévoilait pas le moindre indice concernant ma requête, et moi je tâchais de paraître fort, sur de moi. Mais ce « jeu » devînt vite lassant. Et je laissais tomber mon masque. On eut dit que j'étais on ne peut plus égaré car Kain effleura ma joue paternellement bien que nous ne faisions jamais allusion au lien de famille chez les vampires. Mis à part «mes frères », jamais nous ne prononcions «père » en parlant de Kain.

« demain ce sera le jour »

Surpris, je laissais de côtés mes réflexions pour mieux prêter attention à ce que mon seigneur avait à ma dire.

« Demain ? Mais c'est beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !

Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le meilleur moyen pour tenter une nouvelle attaque. Ils ne se doutent pas que nous allons les attaquer, nous le ferons de nuit. Mieux vaut profiter de nos atouts ! »

Je ne savais que répondre. Lorsque Kain donnait l'air de plaisanter, de rassurer avec des affirmations aussi inutiles, cela signifiait qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il avait prévu de me confier une mission périlleuse et de la première importance.

Te souviens-tu ce à quoi je fis allusion hier ?

Bien sûr.

IL te suffit juste de mettre tout ceci à l'œuvre. Pendant que tes frères se battront sur différents flancs, tu devras faire cette quête dans la plus grande discrétion. Cet objet est très précieux. Protège-le de toute ton âme ! Jamais il ne doit tomber en possession des ces maudits humains.

Qu'est-ce que cet objet a de si important pour toi, Kain ?

Je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu pour toi de savoir, Raziel.

Toujours des énigmes ! Encore et toujours des mystères, répliquais-je sur un ton ironique.

Tu es assez intelligent pour tout comprendre par tes propres moyens. Tu ira ensuite prêter main-forte à Dumah et Zéphon. Tes soldats se battront avec eux sous leurs couleurs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention…

« … pendant que Rahab et Melchiah attaqueront l'endroit où ils nous attendent 'soi-disant' » Nous avons déjà prévu cela il y a bien longtemps.

En effet, ces humains auront probablement laissé sur place quelques soldats pour nous retenir un temps pour permettre au gros de leur armée d'attaquer notre cité qui serais vidée de toute âme…

…et là , ils tomberons nez-à-nez avec le plus gros de nos troupes.

Tu agiras au moment opportun, puis tu ira voir dans quelle état se trouveront leur bataillons. Donne un coup de main a tes frères si besoin est. Je veux que ces charognes soient anéanties. Pas de prisonniers, pas d'esclave. Seulement des morts. Et aucune exception !

Bien Kain.

Kain balaya du regard une dernière fois ma cité et s'en alla sans un mot. Je restais seul à contempler l'horizon. Au loin le soleil commençait à se lever. Dans quelques heures, le moment propice arriverait.

J'étais prêt. Je mis dans un coin de ma tête tous mes doutes et me préparais a ce qui allait suivre. Trouver un objet dont j'ignorais l'utilité me semblait bien futile, quoi qu'il en soit, mon Seigneur me faisait confiance, je n'allait en aucun cas le décevoir…

_ voilà donc le premier chapitre de la fic principale. Je sais, je commence beaucoup de fics, mais les premiers chapitres sont les plus compliqués à écrire. L'idée de celle là vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a au moins un an et demi, il faut juste que je me remémore toutes les étapes. Elle sera très longue, environ 50 chapitres. Très triste, mais tout le monde connaît déjà la fin…_

_Le deuxième et le troisième chapitre sont sur papier, il reste à le mettre sur le site mais c'est long…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Le soleil se couche. Peu à peu, les hommes passent leurs armures, aiguisent leurs armes, marmonnent des paroles incompréhensibles, des prières, des désolations, des espoirs. Des mots pour maudire la vermine, des mots pour bénir les morts, des mots pour les combats à venir. L'air est tendu. Tout semble se concentrer pour mieux exploser dès la première flèche décochée, dès la première épée tirée. Les soldats sont jeunes pour la plupart, forts de corps. Mais ils ont peur. Très peur. Ils vont combattre un ennemi invincible, aveuglé par un idéal irréalisable : éradiquer la race des vampires. Pourquoi les êtres vivants se font-ils toujours une guerre qui n'a jamais de cesse ? Au fond de ma tente je me prépare également. Je n'ai pas assez de force psychique pour me battre alors je renforce mon physique. Si jamais on me découvre, que ferais-je ?

Lentement et avec précision je passe mon armure. Chaque protection doit être assemblée avec le plus grand soin, la moindre ouverture pouvant être fatale.

On peut dire que cette nuit, ce sera mon premier véritable combat. Nos stratèges ont minutieusement préparé notre attaque. Si tout ce déroule comme prévu, nous pourrions tuer au moins deux des chefs vampires et occuper un des clans au minimum. Honnêtement je n'y crois pas trop mais je me refuse à détruire le moindre de nos espoirs. Il me reste quelques minutes avant le rassemblement général. Aussi ,comme je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé dans mon pavillon, je tente une sortie. Dehors, le remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à appréhender la bataille. Il y a devant moi un groupe de soldats qui parlent tout bas. Je parviens seulement à entendre des jurons sur la guerre et sur ceux qui, bien calmement, commanditent les massacres en restant en sécurité sur leurs trônes. Cela me fais rire. Au moins, ces soldats là ne sont pas naïfs ou aveuglés par la religion. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas nombreux dans ce cas là.

Ca y est, la lune est désormais suffisante pour mous permettre d'avancer sur le terrain. Une dernière fois, j'écoute les stratèges qui nous rappelle pour une énième fois nos positions respectives, mais je sens que quelque chose ne se passera pas comme prévu. Nos ennemis, bien qu'étant des vampires, des créatures blasphématrices qui ne méritent pas des respirer notre air, ne sont pas pour autant des créatures idiotes, loin de là. Je ne pense pas, au fond de moi, qu'elle se laisseraient prendre au piège. Mais sait-on jamais…

En résumant dans les grandes lignes, nous avons apprit par nos espions, de fidèles (ou plutôt lâches) vampires, assez faibles mais sachant s'infiltrer dans des lieux qu'aucun humain n'est capable, la position stratégique de l'ennemi, ainsi que les faiblesses des grands chefs. Ils sont au nombre de six, et deux d'entre eux sont d'une puissance phénoménale. Les derniers « nés » comme disent les espions sont immensément forts, cruels, mais ils nous est possible de les déstabiliser. En réalité, tout est basé sur l'attaque massive de nos armées sur ces deux vampires. Pendant qu'une part de notre armée, la plus importante numériquement, mais la plus faible physiquement servira de leurre et de « chair à canon », car tels étaient les mots prononcés par les hauts placés, une groupe de chasseur d'élite, ainsi que les guerriers Séraphéens prendront par l'arrière les clans et constitueront des prisonniers. Ensuite, le reste de l'armée se dirigera vers la grande plaine où se déroulera la grande bataille. C'est pendant cette bataille que nous comptons tuer un et si la possibilité s'offre à nous, peut être deux des grands chefs.. Tout se jouera par deux attaques simultanées en deux lieux différents, pour ensuite aboutir à un rassemblent et massacre général. Personnellement je ne pense pas survivre à cette guerre, car on m'a confié une mission bien plus délicate et dangereuse. Quelques jours auparavant, un homme de grande stature est venu trouver mon père et lui à dit des choses qui semblaient de mauvaise augure. Mon père m'a ensuite ordonné de quitter le champ de bataille pour aller dans les sous-sols de la capitale, y rechercher un objet. Je n'ai pas osé le questionner trop profondément, il n'aime pas cela. Qu'importe, s'il le souhaite, je le ferais.

J'appelais mon valet qui arriva quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé, apeuré. Je lui dit alors que je devais m'absenter pour le moment, mais que je comptais sur lui pour faire un rapport détaillé du déroulement des affaires à mon père, qui, en cas de besoin, avertirait les piliers pour nous venir en aide, ce que la plupart des commandants ignoraient. Là subsistait notre seul espoir.

Quittant le campement avec précaution, je me mis alors en route vers Méridian. La nuit était encore peu profonde et la lune éclairait suffisamment pour que je puisse passer au travers de la végétation et, de ce fait éviter les mauvaise rencontres sur les chemin, qui grouillaient des gens étranges depuis quelques semaines. Au bout de quelques minutes j'eus cependant une curieuse impression, comme si quelqu'un chevauchait à mes côtés, sans pour autant que je ne puisse le distinguer. Plusieurs fois je me retournais mais peine perdue, la forêt était vide de toute âme. Et ce fut dans cette angoisse que j'atteignis une heure plus tard Méridian. Personne n'était dehors, mon père avait du donner des ordres de couvre feu, pour une fois je l'approuvais. Je me glissais dans les ruelle silencieusement, et rapidement, les portes des sous-sols se dressèrent devant moi. Un léger grincement se fit entendre et un homme surgit de l'obscurité. Il était masqué mais je le reconnu à la voix. C'était mon précepteur de maniement des armes. Aussi, comme il me montra le sceaux de la mission, je me poussait pour le laisser pénétrer dans les sous-sols.

Nous allumâmes une torche et nous faufilâmes au plus profond des égouts. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, et se tenaient devant une lourde porte de roche brute marqué d'un insigne vampirique. Etait-ce à l'intérieur que je devais pénétrer ? L'objet que je devais ramener se trouvait-il là ? On me pressa à entrer, et mon précepteur sortit les armes. Je compris alors qu'ils se trouvaient là afin de protéger le lieu mais en plus de cal ma retraite. J'espérais qu'aucun intrus ne pénétra ces lieux durant mon absence, mais nombreuse escapades de jeunesse m'avaient appris une chose essentielle : ne jamais faire confiance qu'a sa propre force et ne compter en aucun cas sur celle des autres. Qu'importe le nombre de protecteurs mon père pourrait mettre à mon service, jamais ils n'effaceraient mon concept : je suis seul et doit me débrouiller seul. Et dans un silence absolu je fis un pas en avant. Une odeur glaciale emplit mes narines et la poussière retenue dans ces lieus semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. Aucune lumière. Pourtant je distinguais parfaitement les contours de la pièce, puis des couloirs, encore d'autres pièces. Comme si j'avais passé mon enfance en ces lieux, mes jambes trouvaient tout de suite le chemin à suivre et dans ce labyrinthe interminable je me retrouvais devant un autel vide à première vue. Je pus scruter les lieux de par tous les recoins ,je ne pu voir la moindre chose susceptible de convenir aux désirs de ma famille.

Soudain un bruit suraiguë se fit entendre. Paralysé, je ne pus me retourner. La présence était la. Derrière moi. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle m'observait…

_ enfin la fin du 2eme chapitre. J'ai été très longue parce que pendant un moment je me suis mise a penser à des tas d'autres choses. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de mettre en ligne ce chapitre parce que le fait de l'avoir écrit signifie que ça y est, c'est fait je ne peux plus changer l'histoire. Donc je continue sur cette lancée et je me bouge à faire le troisième. Attention, quand je suis lancée je ne m'arrête plus !_

_Donc review pliz, et bonne lecture ( c'est malin de le dire à la fin…)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Raziel vient de partir accomplir mes ordres. Avec ses frères je peux le voir se glisser entre les murs de son clan rejoindre Rahab qui les attend de l'autre côté du lac des morts avec les troupes prêtes au combat. Je sais que les ordres que je lui ai donné personnellement ne sont pas très gratifiants pour lui : il m'a tant aidé pendant des siècles, et en récompense, je l'envoie chercher un objet, alors que ses frères et enfants se battrons toute la nuit. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne par lui même ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Lui seul doit trouver ses réponses, mais il n'est pas prêt à tout savoir. Même s'il ne me les pose jamais directement, je sais les questions qui lui traversent l'esprit. J'espère que cette mission lui ouvrira les yeux… »

Kain, qui ne voyait plus ses enfants décida de se rendre dans la salle qui avait appartenu au maître du temps des années auparavant. Il ne voulait pas connaître le futur. Pas cette fois. Il savait l'importance de l'objet en question et redoutait la réaction de son fils préféré. Tout ce qui lui importait était de voir comment ses autres lieutenants allaient se débrouiller afin de donner suffisamment de temps à Raziel sans que les humain ne se rendent compte de rien, tout en limitant les pertes de vampires, surtout du clan de son premier, car il en serait fort attristé, n'ayant pas été là pour les aider. Les humains semblaient avoir un peu réfléchi avant de lancer l'attaque. Mais ils avaient omis deux choses : d'une, il n'était pas connu comme le plus puissant des vampires pour rien, il avait pu prévoir à l'avance les agissements des humains, de deux les vampires n'ont jamais été, ne sont toujours pas et ne seront jamais des sous-créatures, mais une race forte et noble, ne se laissant marcher sur les pieds par aucune autre race quelle qu'elle soit, encore moins par les humains.

En entrant dans la salle, le spectre de l'ancien gardien de la balance apparu à lui. Il n'y fit d'abord pas attention. Le spectre allait sans doute une fois encore le sermonner de ne pas avoir effectué le « sacrifice nécessaire à l'équilibre de Nosgoth » et il commençait, après deux millénaires à connaître ce discours par cœur. Parfois cela l'amusait, mais pas cette nuit. L'enjeu était si important pour la race des vampires qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps avec un fantôme rabâcheur. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix spectrale l'appeler calmement, il décida de supporter une conversation avec les morts.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne vais changer mes projets pour le bien être d'un revenant.

« Ce que je veux dire par là est que pas même Moebius n'avait prévu ce que tu es en train de faire.

« Ne mens pas. Je sais qu'il l'avait prévu, et depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant la naissance de Raziel en tant que vampire. Tu crois qu'en m'affirmant le contraire, je n'agirais point, de peur de ne pas suivre mon destin ? Ne me fais pas rire.

« Je ne mens pas. Il ne l'avait absolument pas prévu. Seulement, tu t'es encore arrangé pour essayer de changer le cours du temps. Tu ne le peux pas. En es-tu seulement conscient ?

« Je ne le peux peut être pas, mais qui sait si lui en est capable ?

« Tu crois encore que ton fils peut encore devenir plus puissant ? Crois moi tu te trompes.

« Justement je ne te crois pas. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu essaye de me convertir, que tu me pourris l'esprit avec tes phrases de morales, tu peux peut être changer l'esprit des tous les humains réunis, mais jamais tu ne toucheras un vampires. Nous somme plus puissant que les piliers. Et la grande différence entre nous deux est que tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur l'équilibre alors que moi, je le suis tout entier.

Sur ce, il s'en retourna à ses occupations qui étaient au départ de suivre la progression des combats. La voix d'Ariel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle persistait à dire qu'il ne fallait pas que Raziel ramène l'objet, qu'elle le comprenait alors que son propre père non, il ne devait pas obéir à tous les ordres de Kain… Lassé, il dégaina sa Soul Reaver et la pointa vers la gardienne déchue, qui, à la vue de l'arme, disparu instantanément.

Son regard se posa alors sur un bassin remplit d'eau noire. Aussitôt qu'il eut glissé une griffe à la surface du liquide, il se mit à tourner et refléta les images du présent, défilant à une vitesse telle que Kain devait concentrer toute son attention afin de saisir toutes les informations qui se présentaient à lui. Il put apercevoir des troupes d'humains qui s'avançaient, un petit groupe se faufiler par derrière la montagne, là même où attendaient Melchiah et Zéphon, aux aguets. Il leur avait dit de suivre la tactique humaine pour ne pas les déstabiliser et ainsi assurer une victoire écrasante sur ces parasites. De ce fait, les deux lieutenants attendaient et devaient faire en sorte d'être surpris par l'armée humaine. Une fois la mascarade entamée, Dumah jaillit avec ses troupes et celle de son aîné, portant ses couleurs mauves. L'eau tourna encore une fois. Turel avait déjà massacré plus d'un tiers de l'armée stationnée au campement et se tenait en ce moment pris entre quatre guerriers Séraphéens de second ordre, à la vue des armes qu'ils tenaient en main. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut blessé à l'épaule. L'eau tourna une nouvelle fois montrant un Rahab dangereusement calme, qui ne participait pas au combat. Il était assis dans un arbre et attendait. Kain reconnu alors une des spécialité de son quatrième né, faire croire à l'ennemi, par un abus de confiance, qu'un plan B est en cours. Sa technique marchait assez bien : les guerriers stationnés autour de lui ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir, mais Rahab devint soudain agressif. Il avait en l'espace d'un instant sauté de l'arbre, saisi un guerrier Séraphéen de premier ordre. Ainsi, la bataille devait tourner en faveur des vampires, si les hommes n'appelaient leurs atouts. Mais tout cela ne rassurait guère Kain, qui commençait à douter des ses enfants. Il ne doutait en aucun cas de leurs capacités au combat, ni de leurs stratèges, encore moins des coups tordus qu'on ne pourrait imaginer provenir de l'esprit d'un vampire aussi noble. Il dut au fond de lui avouer que certaines idées farfelues de Rahab avaient jusqu'ici été concluantes.

En fait, Kain redoutait les manigances des grands piliers restants, en particulier Moebius, qu'il savait en vie, mais caché dans un lieu inaccessible pour lui, l'homme se promenant dans le temps. Si les humains appelaient les saint Séraphéens, ce qu'ils semblaient sur le point de la faire, le combat serait un peu plus dur, et les pertes plus nombreuses. Et Kain refusait les pertes vampiriques, il se sentait un peu relié à tous les enfants de ses enfants, bien qu'il ne le laissait jamais paraître.

Il se reconcentra pour faire tourner l'eau noire et observer Raziel qui progressait dans la ville. Il savait que son fils n'aimait pas être observé, mais il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ou qu'il ne découvrit trop en avance un secret qui lui était jusqu'alors caché. Avec une habileté étonnante, son fils progressait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ce qui simplifierait les choses : le plus vite il obtiendrait l'objet, le plus vite il aiderait ses frères. Il voulut communiquer avec lui, mais un rire étrange se fit entendre et un visage de vieil homme lui apparut. Moebius en personne se tenait au milieu du bassin. L'air menaçant, il annonça à Kain que son fils venait de pénétrer dans un lieu sacré, interdit aux créatures de son espèce. A la vue du sourire de satisfaction de ce dernier, il se fit encore plus menaçant. Il fit ce que jamais personne n'aurait imaginé voir le maître du temps faire, il supplia Kain de faire revenir son fils, afin qu'il ne trouble pas l'ordre établi, qu'il ne s'aventure pas plus loin. Pendant un moment, Kain se demanda s'il se riait de lui, mais il convint à veiller de près aux agissement de ses enfant. Lui même étant un des pilier, il avait également ressenti un trouble dans l'équilibre du monde, trouble qu'il maîtriserait et prendrait sur lui. Cependant, il refusa nettement que Raziel s'arrête là dans sa mission. Les réponses qu'il devait trouver étaient trop importantes. Moebius disparut ensuite aussi rapidement qu'il fut apparu, et l'eau devint lisse, aucune image ne s'y refléta plus. Agacé par ces deux intrusions, Kain s'en retourna dans la salle que soutenaient les piliers afin de méditer un moment. Malgré le trouble de l'équilibre ressenti, les paroles de Moebius avaient eu un petit impact sur sa personne. Soit Moebius jouait d'une nouvelle stratégie et se conduisait en parfait hypocrite qu'il avait toujours été, soit le danger était si grand qu'il n'avait eu que ce moyen de secours pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais il n'obéirait à cet homme car il avait son honneur et connaissait certains de ses desseins qui n'avaient absolument aucun rapport avec le bien être du monde. Le mieux serait de ne pas s'occuper de cela maintenant, mais de ne rien oublier.

Alors qu'il se préparait à régler quelques affaires d'organisation de plan de bataille, un messager de Dumah arriva en toute hâte, salua rapidement et fit son rapport. Les humains avaient appelé leurs atouts, les grand saints Séraphéens étaient sur le champ de bataille et arrivaient, certes avec difficulté, à repousser certaines des attaques portées par ses lieutenants. Kain le congédia et réfléchit rapidement à une solution afin de limiter au maximum le pertes. Il lui était impossible de quitter pour des raisons de protection de leur sanctuaires. Soudain il sentit une présence et un murmure lui parvint .

« J'arrive…. »

_Voilà, le 3ème chapitre ! chuis lancée, on ne m'arrête plus !_

_Si il y a des questions, laissez un com, si vous aimez pas, pourrissez moi ac un com, si vous aimez félicitez moi ac un com._

_Et le 4ème est quasi terminé, je pense que dans 2 jours il sera en ligne, si l'ordi veut bien ne pas me lâcher !_

_Et je pose une question à tous ceux qui lirons, j'aimerais accepter les review de ceux qui n'ont pas forcément un compte, mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire, si quelqu'un le sais, qu'il me maile soit par review, soit à _indorineyahoo.fr

_Thx d'avance !_

_News du 21 juin :Et puis j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà mis en ligne ! j'allais mettre le 5eme chapitre… ouf que mon cher nosgoth scourge me l'ait rappelé. Et promis je me relis cette fois, il paraît que j'ai fait beaucoup de fautes de frappe…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 

Dans la plaine de la bataille, les hommes reprenaient du poil de la bête. Il souriaient vicieusement aux vampires. Turel fut le premier à comprendre se qui se tramait : les humains avaient appelé au secours les saints Séraphéens. A partir de maintenant le combat allait devenir dangereux. Il fonça vers la montagne où se battaient Melchiah et Zéphon mais fut stoppé net par justement un de ses gardiens des piliers et fut obligé de le combattre. Malgré tout il lança un appel par un cri bestial qui fit se reculer plusieurs soldats proches de lui. Un instant après, quatre cris lui revinrent : ses frères étaient au courant du danger qui arrivait. Il pouvaient sereinement commencer son combat. L'homme qu'il combattait était de grande carrure, mais avait un défaut, il cherchait toujours à contourner son adversaire, aussi, en se plaçant face à lui, on pouvait prévoir ses mouvements. Turel tenta pendant quelques prises, puis lui asséna un coup au côté alors que son adversaire se déplaçait encore vers la droite. Cependant, bien qu'il n'y mis pas toute sa force, le guerrier ne broncha pas un instant. Le coup devait lui avoir brisé les côtes et il devait ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir respirer si facilement. Or, ce diable redoublait de mouvements. Pas la moindre goutte de sang. Pas le moindre cri…

Melchiah et Zéphon étaient tous deux aux prises de deux des six saints envoyés sur le terrain, et ils avaient peine à se débarrasser des ces gêneurs. Ils avaient beau être les deux lieutenants les plus faibles, (bien que leur force soit démesurée) ils avaient, de ce fait, privilégié la pensée plutôt que la force. Ils comptaient sur le temps, aucun des deux n'attaquait vraiment mais cherchait plutôt à essouffler les adversaires. Ce fut lorsque Zéphon reçut un coup qui le fit chanceler que Melchiah du se battre sérieusement et au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne parvenait pas a trouver une faille dans la garde de son ennemi et venait à se demander s'il en avait une. Le guerrier semblait se battre de la même façon que son aîné Turel, mais il lui manquait un petit quelque chose. Ironiquement, il lui manquait le côté « humain » de Turel, qui dégageait une aura de confiance lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui. L'humain ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué ou attristé par la perte d'hommes, il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Le combat devenait de plus en plus dur. Tous trois l'attaquaient en même temps et Zéphon ne pouvait plus attaquer : un pal d'argent l'avait transpercé, il ne pouvait plus que se mouvoir très lentement maintenant.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, au beau milieu de la plaine, Rahab tuait le dernier soldat encore présent à cette heure. Aucun autre ennemi ne se trouvait en ces lieux. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à partir en aide à ses frères. De tous, il était celui qui lisait le plus, le plus curieux, et un des plus posé lors d'un combat. Il savait avec une vitesse surhumaine analyser les positions, ses chances possible de porter telle ou telle attaque, les aptitudes de son adversaire, mais là, il ne sentait rien, comme s'il venait de se battre contre un courant d'air...

Dumah était des cinq dans le posture la plus délicate. Il était en plein combat avec un des saints, et le dernier les observait un peu plus loin, comme s'il était le chef. Derrière lui était un étang, le plus dangereux ennemi des vampires. La moindre parcelle de chair qui touchait cet élément venait à être dissoute immédiatement, et en guérir était très dur et très long, parfois même impossible. De nombreux vampires avaient du être achevés par leurs frères à cause de l'irrémédiabilité de leurs blessures. Et que l'on soit jeune vampire ou lieutenant comme lui, aucune mutation n'avait encore épargné la chair vampirique de cette faiblesse. De plus, il avait la désagréable sensation de se battre contre lui même. Après quelques échanges d 'échauffement, le combat prit une ampleur plus sérieuse et les deux combattant accéléraient la cadence de frappe. Mais seul Dumah semblait perdre de l'énergie. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui, il avait toujours été le plus paternel de ses frères, mais il espérait au fond de lui que les plus jeunes n 'auraient aucune difficulté à se défendre. Un autre cri retenti, mais constitué de plusieurs voix. Leurs soldats avaient reçu l'ordre de Kain de fuir le champ de bataille, car les soldats humains ne pouvaient plus se battre et ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre ces mystérieux guerriers. Dumah ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui interpella l'observateur passif, adossé contre une paroi rocheuse. Si Kain avait demandé aux vampires des clans de se retirer cela signifiait aussi que Raziel avait achevé sa mission et qu'il n'était plus la peine pour eux de se retenir afin de lui donner une latence. Le courage doubla dans sa poitrine et il se sentait prêt a affronter les deux humains lorsque le chez s'adressa à lui. « Ne crois pas que ton cher compagnon va pouvoir revenir à temps pour vous sauver. Vous allez tous les cinq mourir et notre maître sera comblé. » Comment savait-il pour Raziel ? Et pourquoi dégageait-il une aura qui le dissuadait de l'attaquer ? Au moment ou il avait ouvert la bouche, toute motivation pour le combat s'était évanouie en faisant place à un vide…

Un souffle arriva à ses oreilles vampiriques et il perçut une petite moquerie de la part de son aîné. Il était de retour…

Il voulut se retourner pour acclamer son frère mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui, il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu sa voix. Il avait malheureusement abaissé sa garde une demi seconde de trop et il se vit asséner un coup si puissant qu'il roula sur plusieurs mètres. Une nouvelle fois il perçut Raziel lui ordonner de se relever. Ne comprenant plus tout à fait la situation, et souffrant de plusieurs commotions, il hurla de rage à son frère de se montrer et de cesser ce jeu immonde. Raziel n'avait jamais joué ainsi avec le mental de ses suivants, encore moins lorsque la situation était aussi délicate. Jamais il ne lui aurait ordonné quelque chose. De tous ses camarades, il était celui qui s'entendait le plus avec Raziel et de ce fait celui qui le comprenait le mieux. De nouveau son sifflement parvint à ses oreilles aiguisées, mais cette fois Dumah se concentra un peu plus en ignorant ce que lui disait son frère. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit : un autre vampire ou du moins une autre créature utilisait sa voix. Depuis le début il était seul. Vacillant sous un nouveau coup il dut mettre un genou à terre. Maudissant l'inconnu et puisant dans toutes ses ressources, il fonça droit sur le Saint placé devant lui, des gouttes de sang vampiriques s'écoulaient sur l'herbe. Sa haine d'un faux espoir triompha sur l'arme humaine, qui se fendit en deux, mais le combat n'était pas gagné pour autant car en perdant son sang froid, il avait accru ses ouvertures et n'avait pas vu l'autre Séraphéen « pacifique » qui s'était avancé vers lui. En le regardant il entendait encore Raziel lui murmurer certains commentaires. Le guerrier ouvrit ses bras et Dumah eut envie de s'y placer, mais en même temps se rendait compte que cet homme imitait à la perfection son aîné. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre cet humain. Il pouvait tout simplement pas attaquer une personne qui lui faisait penser à son frère. Il se sentit tout d'un coup perdre conscience et tout devint flou autour de lui. Il lutta malgré tout contre cet emphase, voulant rester maître de ses gestes mais il sombra quand le Séraphéen l'assura de ne pas l'attaquer.

Dans un brouillard, il se vit courir derrière un autre homme. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui et la silhouette était floue. Il savait pourtant que c'était lui. Mais qui était cette personne devant lui qui courait de toute ses forces. Et pourquoi le poursuivait-il ? Il portai au creux de sa main une petite fiole contenant un liquide orange marquée d'un « R » majuscule gravé à l'encre noire. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes et il ressentit le bonheur de pleurer, ne pouvant plus se le permettre en tant que vampire. C'était une sensation à la fois étrange et agréable. Soudain la personne devant lui stoppa net et se tourna vers lui. Il ne la vit pas distinctement mais comprit qu'il elle était. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de crier son nom, le brouillard se dissipa et il revint à la réalité…

« Raziel ! s'écria-t-il

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dumah, tu avais l'air de délirer complètement !

« Tu étais là et tu me parlais mais tu n'étais pas là ! Et je t'ai vu mais ce n'était pas toi, et pourtant tu étais là et…

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le ramener vite fait au sanctuaire, tu ne crois pas ?

« Oui, ce serait mieux.

« Melchiah, c'est toi ? Tu l'as vu non ? Il était là devant moi ! Et il courait ! Et il pleurait ! Mais il,… il était …différent !

« Dumah, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a jeté un sortilège ou quoi que ce soit ?

« Je … je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus ! J'ai vu un brouillard ! Et je courrai derrière toi dedans ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Et maintenant tu es là, et le brouillard n'est pas là !…

Raziel se tourna vers Zéphon et Melchiah qui se trouvaient derrière lui et leur demanda de le ramener au plus vite. Il s'exécutèrent. Restaient encore a trouver Turel et Rahab. Raziel se pressa d'aller à leur rencontre. Rapidement il fut rejoint par Rahab qui lui expliqua que personne n'était venu à lui lors du combat alors qu'il étaient assez nombreux pour chacun se battre contre un guerrier Séraphéen et que cela lui avait semblé étrange. En faisant le compte, il manquait un guerrier : deux avec Dumah, deux avec Zéphon et Melchiah, dont un avait été mis en fuite par Raziel lors de son retour sur le champ de bataille, et un avec Turel. il manquait le dernier Séraphéen, s'ils étaient restés au nombre de six. Ce qui voulait dire soit que le dernier n'existait tout simplement pas ou alors il n'était pas venu assister au combat, soit qu'il se baladait encore quelque part dans les plaines,… soit il état avec Turel …et il ne s'était pas encore montré !

A quelques centaines de mètre de là se battait Turel sans relâche. Il était le deuxième lieutenant, toujours derrière le meilleur et il avait du mal à accepter sa position de deuxième né. Pour une fois, Raziel n'était pas là, c'était pour lui l'occasion ou jamais de montrer à Kain qu'il était aussi digne que son grand frère, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il était son fils préféré. Il attaquait et paraît à une vitesse démesurée, et son adversaire ne bronchait pas. Il se contentait d'encaisser, puis se relevait et toisait Turel derrière son masque de fer. Sa façon de réagir lui rappelait parfois Rahab, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et qui passait son temps à contempler les lauriers sans aucune réaction…

Quelqu'un s'avançait en sa direction, il pouvait sentir les pas vampiriques sur le sol. Mais il voulait rester totalement concentré sur son combat.

« Tu n'es pas seul.

« je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide « cher » frère.

« Je ne te propose pas mon aide, de toute façon tu ne l'accepteras jamais.

« Alors ne viens pas me gêner.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te gêner.

« Que viens-tu faire dans ce cas ? Me regarder te voler la vedette ?

« Non. Je viens juste me battre. Pas avec toi pour ton combat, ajouta-t-il, voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait Turel, mais parce que tu n'es pas seul, il y en a un autre. D'ailleurs il se cache sur la branche au dessus de toi et il n'a pas l'air commode.

« Dans ce cas, sert toi, il y en a pour tout le monde.

« J'aime quand on se comprend.

« Profites-en bien, c'est un cas assez rare.

Sur ce le combattant descendit de son arbre , s'excusa rapidement refusa tout combat, prétextant n'être là uniquement pour ramener ses compagnon en cas de blessure trop importante ou décès. Raziel lui rétorqua que dans ce cas là, qu'il n'aurait jamais du sortir de sa cachette et le mis en garde. Il sentit alors une forte odeur de souffre, qui lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Voyant Turel tuer encore et encore son adversaire, sans résultat, il compris se qui se tramait. D'un coup il bondit à la cime de l'arbre et découvrit un homme de petite ossature qui priait au premier abord mais qui était en fait un nécromancien qui ressuscitait les guerriers Séraphéens. Il voulut siffler pour donner l'alerte, mais se dit que Turel devait le découvrir par lui même, sans cela il serait définitivement fâché avec lui, déjà que leurs relations étaient quelque peu tendues. D'un coup de griffe, il fractionna les branches et l'homme, absorbé dans ses formules ne se rendit pas compte de sa chute. Il se releva au beau milieu de la scène et prononça une phrase qui fit se téléporter les guerriers. Avant de disparaître, le « ramasseur de cadavres » fit un petit signe de la main aux deux vampires qui restèrent bouche bée, ne comprenant plus rien de ce qui se passait.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient Rahab, pour une fois sans être agressifs l'un envers l'autre, les deux aînés surprirent un groupe de soldats qui se hâtait de rentrer au campement. La bataille ne semblaient pas finie, car il y avait de nouvelles troupes fraîchement arrivées maintenant que trois des six lieutenants avaient fui le combat. Les humains semblaient de plus en plus pathétiques aux yeux des vampires. Même après avoir été écrasées, il fonçaient de nouveau tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Aussi il ne se pressèrent pas et atteignirent tranquillement le campement humain. La panique était au rendez-vous, les soldats criaient des ordres dans tous les sens, gesticulaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat plus gradé sorti des sa tente. Il était assez étrange, très fin comparé à la musculature de ses congénères, et portait un bandage à l'épaule. Raziel leva un sourcil, croyant reconnaître cet humain, s'enroula un voilà sur le visage comme pour ne pas être reconnu, et Turel le remarqua. Ils se séparèrent et le nouveau venu communiqua des ordres stratégiques par des gestes simples et précis. Turel s'avança vers lui et le combat commença. Raziel de son côté exterminait les humains deux par deux, d'un coup porté précisément et fatal.

Turel ne se battait pas sérieusement mais avait tout de même un peu de mal à faire tomber son adversaire, qui se défendait plutôt intelligemment. Il parvient même à lui porter deux coups, le premier lui tranchant la joue , l'autre lui marquant la totalité du bras. Turel s'énerva aussitôt et s'approcha dangereusement de ce soldat. Il allait lui asséner un coup lorsque l'humain plongea et lui planta un poignard dans le genou. Vacillant, Turel perdit tous ses moyens et devint complètement fous. Il l'attrapa par le coup et serra de plus en plus. De son autre main, il griffa son torse de toutes se forces. Le sang coulait un peu partout, et lorsque le soldat poussa un cri de douleur, Raziel ordonna Turel de le lâcher. Refusant de recevoir d'ordre de son aîné, il se s'exécuta pas et voulut l'achever. Mais il fut stoppé net par son frère qui le désarma.

« Tu pourrais m 'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

« Ne le tue pas, il ne faut pas !

« Et depuis quand sais-tu ce que je dois faire ou non ? Cet homme est un danger pour nous ! Il dirige les troupes à la perfection et se sert d'une épée comme nous ! Et il m'a blessé, je doit le tuer !

« Non. Je crois savoir qui il est. Je le connaît depuis quelques temps, je l'ai rencontré une heure auparavant…

« Explique toi, je ne comprend pas tout.

« Kain m'a envoyé chercher un objet auquel il tenait et je crois avoir reconnu la voix de cet humain. Il était au même endroit et cherchait le même objet. Peut être qu'il sera utile à Kain.

« Si tu vois les choses comme ça. Mais s'il doit être exécuté, je le ferais. »

Sur ce il voulut retirer le casque de cet homme, mais le bougre résistait. Raziel lui dit alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur pour le moment car ils ne lui feraient aucun mal, et fit une petite révérence en ajoutant un « mademoiselle ».

Turel sembla aussi étonné que le soldat lui même. Une fois son casque à terre, la vérité éclata…

_tralala ! fin du chapitre 4 !oh la la ! deux chapitre en deux jours ! pfiou ! vive le café ! je sais je suis nulle en description de combat, mais je suis une grande pacifique ! (hum hum pas vraiment ) _

alors, qui est ce soldat ? Raziel a-t-il tord ou raison ? Pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ? Et de quel objet parle-t-il ? vous le saurez en appelant le 04.93.XX.XX.XX ou en reviewant. Tout sera dévoilé au prochain chapitre qui paraîtra après le 16 juin, pour cause de révision intensives du bac !

_oh et puis je remarque que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, mais en fait c'est parce qu'au début je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler d'un coup. Maintenant que les vampires et le/la soldat sont réunis, l'histoire peut commencer._

_Et j'ai changé quelques trucs pour que lire les dialogues soit plus facile…_


End file.
